Sakata Gintoki
| qotd=So what if the government collapses or the country is ruined? I'm not civic- minded! All I want to do is stand tall and live on until the day I collapse and die!. | qotd-name= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Sakata Gintoki (坂田 銀時 Sakata Gintoki ) is the founder of the Yorozuya, a highly skilled samurai and the main protagonist of Gintama. He enjoys eating sweet things and picking his nose. Background Gintoki was first found as a child by his teacher Yoshida Shouyouin a battlefield, surrounded by corpses and holding a katana. Shouyou heard there was a corpse eating demon but found out it was a child eating a leftover riceball. Gintoki, cautious of Shouyou, drew a katana from a dead body, which then led to Shouyou figuring that he was a child that was stripping corpses to protect himself. Shouyou was impressed, but said that a sword swung in self defense while fearing others should be thrown away. He threw his sword to Gintoki, saying that if he was interested in learning how to use the sword, he should follow him. Gintoki, drawn to Shouyou, decided to follow him and asked him for a piggy-back ride. Under the care of Shouyo, he learned the way of the samurai along with Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou. When the Kansei Purge event happened, the Tendoshu, under the orders of Tokugawa Sada Sada, arrested Yoshida Shouyo and burnt down the school. Gintoki, who was tied down, watched helplessly as Shouyou was taken away. This caused Gintoki, Takasugi and Katsura to rise up as the last warriors of the Joui Patriots. In the later parts of the Joui war, he, Shinsuke, and Katsura '''took up their swords and joined the fight. '''Gin gained the nickname Shiroyasha, which means"white demon", and was feared by both the''' Amanto and his companions because of his amazing powers in swordplay and his demonic white appearance. After the war, '''Gintoki disappeared for a while. He later met Otose in the graveyard where her husband Terada Tatsugorou was buried. While Otose was offering her late husband a tribute of riceballs, Gintoki asked If she's willing to share. Otose replied telling Gintoki to ask her husband which Gintoki did although nothing was heard. He then promised Terada Tatsugorou to always protect Otose in return for the riceballs. He later created Yorozuya with three other people, who were the predecessors of the current Yorozuya Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu. Appearance Gintoki has natural wavy and silver hair and half-lidded red "dead fish eyes" as Hijikata calls it. He wears a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata (a summer kimono) with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder. Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality He seems to have a very kinky/pervy side. This can be seen by the way he "mistakenly" insinuated Hinowa's statement (in the 'Courtesan of a Nation Arc') to mean that he, Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Suzuran could have a foursome. His normal use of dirty talk, scatological innuendos, and ability to find ladies (Dominatrixes in the Love Choriss Arc) in unstrategical places also seem to suggest this. Gintoki's past continues to influences who he is and how he acts. He admitted to Umibozu in episode 42 that he believes having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family. He is very respectful of his teacher Yoshida Shouyou and out of memory of his teacher's kind actions (the death of his teacher is probably one of main reasons he joined the Joi war), he was outraged that someone who would harm their student (Jiraia) would call himself a teacher. His inability to protect many of his friends in the Joui war still haunts him, and as a result, he is very protective of his current friends. He had told Kawakami Bansai in the Shinsengumi Mutiny Arc the only reason he fought in the Joui war was to protect his friends, not for his country or the samurai way. He has many childish personality traits despite his age, calling himself a child in a man's body. One such trait is his love of sweets to the point of nearly developing diabetes. He is mostly seen eating or drinking something sweet, with strawberry milk being his favorite. He loves alcohol but his preference is Sake that is not too strong, his love of alcohol makes him very troublesome that some female characters: Otose, Otae, Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame and Tsukuyo decided to teach him a lesson by pranking him along with Zenzou during the Scandal arc. He loves to read Shonen Jump and will go to great lengths to acquire the latest Jump issues, rivaling that of Hattori Zenzou who is similarly spirited. He also (just like Hijikata) has a hatred of the dentist, something he is ashamed of due to his age. Gintoki is very lazy and unmotivated, and is often shown reading Jump and lying around the Yorozuya. Due to his poverty, he is always behind on his rent and often runs away when Otose, his landlady, comes to collect the rent. He attempts to save money whenever he can, but he also loves to play Pachinko and other gambling games, resulting in him spending all his money. Even though he's lazy most of the time, Gintoki is quite a dedicated worker and always puts his mind on his jobs. He acts like a coward most of the time, will attempt to leave behind his friends if his life is in danger, but this only occurs in the more comical stories, as he is willing to risk his life for anyone, and is shown to be extremely caring towards his friends. He is extremely scared of ghosts, but is very sensitive to their presence and many times will try to deny their existence. Gintoki seems to dislike his curly perm hair. To elaborate further, in Episode 5 he says his lack of girlfriends is due to his 'natural perm' hair. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, such as Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo and on some occasions Yagyuu Kyuubei, he usually does not show any response back and even assaults Ayame who tends to stalk him, but he has a huge crush of the weather girl, Ketsuno Ana and once stated he wished to marry her. Despite his appearance and initial behavior, Gintoki has a great amount of pride for the old bushido code. He takes it upon himself to rescue or avenge not only his comrades and friends but also people he barely knows. According to Tama, Gintoki is bit of a sadist who shares the same personality as Sougo Strength & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During Joui war, he was the legendary Shiroyasha for his insane fighting abilities against the Amanto invasion. Current combat & sword skills are high enough that the blood-thirsty Yato Kamui has staked his claim on him as his future prey in Episode 146. Umibouzu stated himself that he "carries himself with a certain grace" and that he is "like a master of the sword" in Episode 200. There were times when Gintoki shows his rage to enemies with immense strength towards Jiraia, Doromizu Jirochou and Oboro His greatest strength seems to be his immense stamina and endurance, to the point where he has been called immortal by other characters. He is the strongest swordsman so far shown in the series. In his childhood, he was under the tutelage of Yoshida Shouyou together with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke. Yagyuu Binbokusai conceded that Gintoki's sword style may well be his own, and not affiliated to any school. His weapon of choice is usually a ''bokutou'' , a wooden katana, engraved with the word Touyako meaning Lake Toya on the handle, carried by his waist. He does not like killing, willing to adapt his bushido to other people or the current times in order to avoid needless loss of lives, as explained to Katsura in Episode 5. This is the most probable reason for his carrying a wooden sword and not a real version. His bokutou was made from a ten thousand year old tree from another planet, claiming to have the ability to break even the meteorite, whether it is true is still unknown, but it may be Gintoki's strength overall. *His bokutou has broken in 7 occasions: **He cheated by letting Kondou use it, who did not know that he had sabotaged him by breaking it. **When Kagura was angry after trying to defend it from an Amanto Gankeimaru, only to discover that he bought it by phone. **In his second battle against Okada Nizou after he obtained the Benizakura. **In his first battle against Doromizu Jirochou. **Trying to encounter the shock wave when he was trying to destroy Kintoki. **His last showdown against Oboro. **His bokuto was eaten during his fight with Okita Sougo who was possessed by the excalibur sword Maganagi He has also been seen using normal katanas such as one made by Murata Tetsuko in Episode 60. As a child, he was attached to Yoshida Shouyou's Katana after he gave it to him. Gintoki would carry that Katana even during class. The other time he used a Katana and Jutte was when he borrowed from Terada Tatsugorou memento in the Devas of Kabuki District arc, Gintoki vowed that he would protect everything that was important to him. In fellow Shonen Jump anime Bleach, Gintoki was reading the manga in an omake wishing that he could use Getsuga Tensho, Bleach's Ichigo Kurosaki's signature attack in DVD version of Episode 3. But when there was an opportunity to learn a secret signature move from the spirit of Touyako, Gintoki was too lazy and unmotivated to learn. He has a remarkable ability to sense ghost/Stand and can still maintain his self-consciousness to manipulate them even as they possess him in the Onsen Chapter Episode 134. And in Episode 203, at the end of scene, he also shown had the same Final Getsuga Tensho's form like Ichigo Kurosaki's final attack from Bleach. Relationships Mentor * Yoshida Shouyou: Shouyou was probably the most important person in Gintoki's life. Shouyou took Gintoki away from the corpes of the battlefield and offered him a life as a student and taught him everything. Gintoki deeply respects him, to the extend that he gets furious if someone dirties the name of being a master. The death of Shouyou was devastating to him. Friends & Allies *'Kagura:' Gintoki seems to care about Kagura more than anyone when she's in danger or not in a good condition. (He saved her in episode 42, when Kagura was attacked by an alien, despite the fact that he abandoned her awhile ago; he even tried to skip his job to take Kagura to the hospital in episode 91). When she was feeling down because she didn't feel that her umbrella was as pretty as other girls, he ended up buying her a cute one (episode 111). Their relationship seems to be a "father-daughter kind" even though she greatly admires him and has picked up several of Gintoki's habits such as picking her nose. They are usually partners in crime and join together in many different gags. As the series progresses, it could even be said that Kagura is a mini Gintoki. *'Shimura Shinpachi:' Gintoki met Shinpachi at a restaurant where he had ordered a Chocolate Parfait when a fight broke out between Gintoki and some Amantos because they were harassing Shinpachi and accidentally spilled his Parfait. Since then, Shinpachi has been with Gintoki. They could be considered brothers, though neither of them show it. *'Otose': Otose is Gintoki's landlady. They both met in a graveyard where Otose was visiting her husband's grave. There, she gave food to a hungry and weak Gintoki, and he vowed to protect her in her husband's place to show his gratitude. Although they argure about paying rent, they both care about each other. When Otose was cut by Doromizu Jirochou, Gintoki went rage against Jirochou showing how much he cares about her. *'Katsura Kotarou:' Katsura has been Gintoki's friend ever since they were very little. They usually fight along side with each other, so they can be considered very close friends and was extremely angry when Nizou stated he killed Katsura. Gintoki always calls Katsura by the nickname "Zura", which literally means "wig", even though Katsura prefers his real name. They bicker with each other a lot and Gintoki often shows his annoyance and wants to get away when Katsura is acting stupid (which is very often). He has extreme faith in Katsura's strength, thinking it was impossible that Nizou killed him. *'Sakamoto Tatsuma': Both of them fought in Joui War but Sakamoto has a close friendship with him even though he keeps calling him Kintoki. He admits that Sakamoto is extremely strong, but states that his head is empty. When Sakamoto retired from the war, he offered Gintoki to come along with him to explore space but Gintoki declined. *'Hijikata Toushirou:' They both have similar personality and usually seen arguing or making comments about the other (mostly Gintoki), resulting in the two frequently clashing as rivals. They share the same trait and fear like being terrified of ghost and dentists, but they can reach an unbelievable synchronization when fighting together. *'Okita Sougo:' Gintoki never can spell his name correctly from Soichiro, Soda, even Sofa. Okita seems to get along rather well with Gintoki. After a rough beginning, the two find common grounds in their love of torturing and humiliating Hijikata. After witnessing the fight between Gintoki and Hijikata, Okita said he would love to clash swords with Gintoki one day. Although a hit from Hijikata would often result in a violent retribution from Okita, he doesn't seem to have a problem with taking a lecture or a knock on the head from Gintoki. When his sister came to visit, Okita bribed Gintoki (with three chocolate parfaits) to pretend to be his best friend. Later when Okita left, Gintoki acknowledges the friendship to Mitsuba. In the Yagyuu Arc, Shinpachi referred to them as the "Sadist Duo". Love Interest *'Ketsuno Ana:' Gintoki has a crush on the weather-girl . He even once escaped from his cleaning duties at the Otose Snack to go and buy a Ketsuno Ana figurine, but started tearing out calendar pages in despair when he saw on TV that she had suddenly gotten married. After her divorce with her husband, he started wishing for the chance to marry her and become a part of the Ketsuno Clan family. *'Sarutobi Ayame:' She is so in love with Gintoki up to the extent that she stalks him constantly and wants to have a SM (sadist-masochist) playtime with him. Gintoki's denial and sometimes even hostile attitudes towards her only encourages her as she believes it is part of the "sadistic" nature of Gintoki, resulting in a larger ambition to get with Gintoki. *'Tsukuyo:' Although Tsukuyo said that she threw away her female identity, she admits her romantic feelings for Gintoki when she told him that her resolve weakens when she is around him. Whenever Gintoki accidentally gropes her breasts, she'll do a German suplex on him. When she is in her drunk mode, she thrashes Gintoki to the point where Gintoki has become afraid of her in that state. She is also the only one who got her breast groped by Gintoki twice and also her behind. It was also pointed out by Hinowa and Seita by writing on a new years card that Tsukuyo was sad and down when she heard that he got married to Sarutobi, but Tsukuyo crossed out what they said and replaced it by wishing them happiness. *'Shimura Tae:' They first met when Gintoki made Shinpachi lose his job. There are subtle hints that Otae has romantic feelings for Gintoki, such as when Gintoki's memory was lost and Otae took care of him in Benizakura arc. Otae usually goes to Gintoki about her brother's problems. *'Yagyuu Kyuubei:' Gintoki is the only guy that made Kyuubei behave like a girl and made her nervous or blush whenever he touches her. She even cried for Gintoki during the Kintama Arc, when she lost the memories of him. This causes Toujou to use Gintoki to bring an end to Kyuubei's boyhood and make her develop romantic feelings for men and forget the romantic feelings she has toward Tae. Enemies *'Takasugi Shinsuke': Although Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi studied together under Yoshida Shouyou and had the same starting point, Takasugi views them now as his enemies. Takasugi seeks to destroy what Shouyou left behind, while Gintoki protects what Shouyou left behind. Imai Nobume said that the only similarities that Gintoki and Takasugi share are their sorrowful eyes. Gintoki and Katsura swore that they would do everything to take him down in Benizakura arc. Likewise Takasugi said to Kamui that he wants to kill Gintoki. *'Kamui': Elder brother of Kagura. Kamui has his eyes set on Gintoki as a prey after he and the Hyakka defeated Housen. He has combined his forces with Kiheitai. *'Oboro:' Successor of Tensho School and leader of assassin organization Naraku. They've encountered each other in the Joui war when Oboro slayed many of Gintoki's allies but Oboro failed to kill him. They've met up again when Gintoki confronted Tokugawa Sada Sada, Gintoki assumes he died when he impaled him with his Bokutou, but in truth he managed to survive and report to the Tendoshu about Shouyou's students. *'Daraku:' Gintoki and Katsura charged into a Harusame ship to save Shinpachi and Kagura from Daraku and his Harusame pirates. His fate remains uncertain. *'Onijishi': Dakini mercenary. Gintoki fought against Onijishi after he killed Oshou Doushin. His fate remains uncertain. *'Okada Nizou': Okada Nizou was first met as a hired blade. He was employed by Hashida to find his grandson. He would later appear as a member of Kiheitai and as a wielder of Benizakura sword. He was killed by Gintoki when the Benizakura took over his body. *'Kawakami Bansai': Kiheitai's assassin and negotiator. He was seen first time by Gintoki aboard Harusame spaceship next to Takasugi. He would later use Itou Kamotarou as a tool to destroy Shinsengumi from within. He was defeated by Gintoki. *'Housen': Powerful Yato clansman also known as King of the Night. He was defeated by combined forces of Hyakka and Gintoki. *'Jiraia': Tsukuyo's master and original leader of the Hyakka. He appeared again in Yoshiwara after Tsukuyo learned to rely on others and intended to make her independent by killing all dear to her. He was defeated by Gintoki. *'Doromizu Jirochou': One of the Four Devas and leader of Dobunezumi yakuza. He is old Joushishi veteran who is also childhood friend of Otose. While not techically evil, he forsake his humanity in order to stop Kujaku Hime Kada to conquer the Kabuki District the same way Housen obtained Yoshiwara. In his last duel with Jirochou, Gintoki spared his life as he was important to Terada Tatsugorou and saved him from his suffering. He retired after Kada was repelled from Kabuki District. *'Sakata Kintoki': An android which was created by Gengai to substitute Gintoki when he was absent. Kintoki soon conquered protagonist title with his hypnosis wave when Gintoki was away. Kintoki had altered Edo's residents memories so that he had always been the protagonist of Gintama (or more fittingly, Kintama). While Gintoki has many flaws as protagonist, Kintoki has none of them. *'Jugem Jugem': For some reason jugem hates his face and likes to throw poop at him. All monkeys shares hatred for him. Story Harusame Arc Yorozuya was asked by a client to find his missing daughter, Kimiko. They would eventually find their way into a night club filled with Amanto. Bartender warned them about dangerous drug called Tensei Kyou. After Gintoki went to bathroom, suffering from hangover. Shinpachi and Kagura were captured by Harusame officer, Daraku. Gintoki would bumb into Daraku and Kimiko in bathroom. Harusame were trying to dispose of Kimiko who was creating too big scene because of her addiction to Tensei Kyou. Gintoki tried to protect Kimiko from space pirates, but after seeing Kagura and Shinpachi taken away by them, Daraku used this as an advantage and managed to take Gintoki off guard, impaling his left shoulder. He and Kimiko fell through window into alleys below. After waking from nightmare, he found himself in Katsura's residence. Katsura warned Gintoki not to go after the space pirates in his condition. Gintoki wouldn't listen because his friends were in danger. Both he and Katsura went to find the pirates in order to save Kagura and Shinpachi. Meanwhile Shinpachi woke up in Harusame ship. Daraku was speaking with Bakufu amanto official, Kinya. Frog-like amanto was the reason why Harusame was able to smug and trade their drug so easily. Harusame believed that the kids were spies sent by Katsura. Shinpachi was blackmailed to tell everything about Katsura and his hideouts whereabouts, or else Daraku would kill Kagura. Kagura kicked Daraku and was about to drop into the sea, weren't it for Gintoki who had found the pirate ship. Katsura diverted the pirates from Yorozuya by bombing their Tensei Kyou storage. Daraku would be Gintoki's only enemy now. After trading single sword strikes, Daraku admitted that for a person who doesn't was his hands in bathroom, he was pretty clean guy. Daraku fell to ground and Gintoki carried Kagura and Shinpachi home. Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc Okita Sougo offered to Yorozuya a job which involved them tracking down champion of Rengokukan, Kidoumaru. They later found out that Kidoumaru raised dozens of orphaned children and in the end, tried to aid them to escape from wrath of Tendoshu. Kidoumaru was killed by new Rengokukan champion, Onijishi. Children asked Yorozuya to avenge their sensei's murder, and they decided to enter Rengokukan to defeat Onijishi. Shinsengumi packed them even though their interference would have cost them their heads. Memory Loss Arc Gintoki had lost his memory in scooter accident. Kagura and Shinpachi tried to restore his memory, almost succeeding few times, but always returning back to start by outside interference. Sakamoto Tatsuma crashed his spaceship on Yorozuya's shop, wiping last remnant of proof of Gintoki's existence, he decided to disband Yorozuya and start anew. He would later find work in Justaway factory, where Yamazaki Sagaru had infiltrated because of factory manager's shady background. Yamazaki would find both Gintoki and his commander Kondo who had also lost memory because of Otae's cookings. They found out that the Justaways they produced were actually powerful bombs. Factory manager had decided to destroy Edo because of losing his job and causing his otaku son to turn into a total loser because of this. Kagura and Shinpachi found their way to factory, thanks to Otose's investigation and helped Shinsengumi to try defeat Banzou's ambition. Gintoki finally regained his memory and destroyed Banzou's mass destruction weapon with his bokutou. Umibozu Arc Kagura's father is prepared to drag Kagura home, and after witnessing the collatoral damage their fight creates, Gintoki agrees children should return home to family. He encourages Kagura to leave, but when he sees her on the news fighting for her life, he doesn't hesitate to go help. Once things calm down, Gintoki hands over a letter Kagura secretly writes to her father, one of many which remain unsent due to lack of address. Go-Ninja Arc Inugami Arc Infant Strife Arc With a baby that was similar in appearances to Gintoki turning up at his doorstep, Gintoki must now clear the misunderstanding that the child was not his. It later turned out that there was more than meets the eye, with the child being the grandson of a wealthy old man. Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc The Yorozuya felt uncomfortable when trying to talk to Elizabeth who is alone without Katsura and Gintoki leaves on a job leaving Shinpachi and Kagura to handle Elizabeth. He is assigned by Murata Tetsuya and Murata Tetsuko to find the evil sword Benizakura. Later that night, he saves shinpachi and Elizabeth from assasain Okada Nizou who has the benizakura and impales Gintoki, but is saved by Shinpachi who cuts off Nizou's arm and then he retreats, leaving Gintoki nearly dead. He is later being cared by Shimaru Tae who threatens to kill him if he moves. He then learns the truth of Benizakura from Tetsuko and he leaves after Tae says she will buy him Jump when she gives him the wrong one and is given a sword that Tetsuko made to stop the Benizakura since his wooden sword was broken. He manages to beat Jizou. During the aftermath, he helps Katsura battle the Amanto and say that the next time they meet, they will kill Shinsuke and both escape on a parachute. When Katsura tells him that the book he had when he was younger was able to help him live and Gintoki tells him he had to get rid of it when it got split ramen on it. Mother Arc A customer comes from a wayward town and requests the yorozuya to find her son. They find out that the son had undergone plaqstic surgery changing his features. They suspect that the man is now working in a male host bar and join after discovering it is being troubled by the Yakuza. After the yakuza come to collect payment and fail, the mother who came to look for her son was swept away when the yakuza waz exiting to be seen later at the yakuzas base helping a pet of theirs give birth. They capture her and threaten the son to pay back the money. He goes with all the earnings to gain back his mother but the Yorozuya enter causing havoc, saving the mother and impeding the son from losing his money. The mother leaves without her son, but she is proud of him nonetheless. Yagyu Arc Okita Mitsuba Arc Gintoki was "bribed" by Okita Sougo to pretend to be his best friend for the day. Even though it was supposed to be all a setup to assure Sougo's sister, Mitsuba, Gintoki admitted the friendship to Mitsuba at the end of the day. When Mitsuba's health conditions worsened, Gintoki visited her at the hospital with her favourite spicy snacks. Before Sougo headed off the battlefield, Gintoki, while pretending to be sleeping, listened to Sougo's most inner thoughts. He then headed off to the battlefield together with Sougo. Hardboiled Detective Arc Follow a "hard boiled" detective in his latest case. Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Tasked with buying the Owees by their clients, Gintoki and the Yorozuya queued up for the purchase of Owee. The situation later turned into a battle of the Yorozuya against the Shinsegumi. Gintoki, together with Kagura, took part in the final round of battle, Dragon Hunter lll, where each team will have to fight to defeat the bandits in the caves. Abandoned by their teammates right at the start, Gintoki and Hijikata teamed up to make their way to the caves where they eventually was able to restore their health back to full. Using the village leader as their weapons, Gintoki and Hijikata started their fight with the bandits. Hasegawa Prosecution Arc When Hasegawa was charged with sexual harassment, Gintoki turned up last minute as his lawyer. Hasegawa remarked that Gintoki stood a chance since no one had ever won an argument against him. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Gintoki and the Yorozuya were asked by Hijikata to protect the Shinsegumi as he was unable to do so when the demonic sword's power started eating into his personality. Later, while dressed in Shinsegumi uniforms, the Yorozuya headed off into the battlefield to save Kondou that was the target of the internal strife. Gintoki fought Kawakami Bansai who was no match for him because he couldn't read his rhythm. Bansai was eventually defeated by Gintoki when he slammed Bansai's helicopter to ground that was targeting the train where Kondou and others were in. Ryugujo Arc Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Correspondence Arc Kintaro Arc Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Yorozuya Barbers Arc Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi was left by the owner of the Barber Shop to buy some manga, without experiences, the Yorozuya find ways to do their duties as Yorozuya Barbers. Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Red Spider Arc Character Poll Arc Rokkaku Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Jugem Arc Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc One night Gintoki drank himself silly, but when morning arrives he regrets it by waking up in bed next to his old landlady! As he struggles to piece together what happened, news gets worse - apparently he had six-timed with Otose, Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, and even Hasegawa Taizou. With the help of Hattori Zenzou, Gintoki struggles to lose their affections by appearing commited to each one (seperately and secretly), but each plan backfires until the truth is out. He vows not to drink again... and it's revealed he's been punked! Jail Arc A brothel had hired Yorozuya to make a certain customer in jailor outfit to pay his debts. Gintoki found out the man was actually a real jailor and was put in jail for falsified accusations. Vacation Arc Love Choriss Arc In order to save Shinpachi and bring him back to reality, Gintoki started playing the Love Choriss game but was stuck with the most unpopular character of the game, Shiramizu Pinko. Pinko's son died when Gintoki shut the game with force. After the event he was haunted by Pinko and her son's visions even in real world even though other people excluding the fellow Choriss gamers couldn't see. During the Love Choriss event, when forced into a corner, Gintoki, with his imagination, was able to remodel Pinko into his dream girl, successfully allowing him to face off Shinpachi in the final round. In the end, he was the one who fell deepest in the game world which woke the others back to reality. Renho Arc Host Club Arc Baragaki Arc After a "misunderstanding" between police forces, Shinsengumi and the new Mimawarigumi, almost-arrested Gintoki is offered a job by Mimawarigumi cheif Sasaki Isaburo. He was to infiltrate Check It Out Gang, which held connections to Jouishishi. But when the gang kidnap and hold hostage a younger half-brother to Sasaki and assisstant to Hijikata Toshirou, Gintoki only sticks around until Sasaki makes it clear his job is over. After witnessing both black and white police uniforms fighting each other, Gintoki declares Check It Out Gang is with neither side but his own, Shiroyasha! More fighting ensues until the gang has been apprehended and everyone's (mostly) ok. Gin's arrested later by Hijikata for announcing his famous Jouishishi title and possibly attempted murder, but Sasaki Tetsunosuke vouched for his freedom and no charges were pursued. Kintama Arc After returning to his home from a vacation, he had found out that someone named Sakata Kintoki had usurped his place as a protagonist of the show. No one knew him and he almost gave up until Tama and Sadaharu came to aid him in his task. They formed Yorozuya Sepia in order to recover everyone's memories of him. Tama would go under alias of Matagura (Kagura's temporary replacement) and Sadaharu would be Sachiharu (Shinpachi's replacement).They tried a few attempts to bring back everyone's memories of him but fails. During one of these attempts, he manages to save Sarutobi Ayame from trying to fall down from a building(who in reality wanted to have more time with Kintoki) and is helped by Kagura and Shinpachi and the others slowly remember until he is accused of attacking Tama. Gintoki is able to defeat Kintoki after an unexpected fight. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Tsukuyo and Hinowa tells him about Suzuran and her beauty that affected Yoshiwara. Hearing this he was invited by Suzuran herself thinking that he would have a chance to sleep with her but her appearance is not what she think she is. Learing that she had made a promise with one of her clients, he, Tsukuyo, Shinpachi and Kagura helps her find her clients. He finds out that her client is the former Shougun. Because her former client is the Shougun, Gintoki says it's impossible to enter the castle to meet the Shougun. But Kagura says its not impossible to enter the castle. He, Shinpachi and Tsukuyo are shocked to see how Kagura is close to Soyo. Entering inside the castle, he meets Isaburo and Nobume for their duty to protect the Shougunate castle. To get the former Shougun attention without noticing, Tsukuyo suggests that they should play 'Kick the Can'. Gintoki resisted but had no choice but to kick the can at the former Shougun's room, but ends up injuring the current Shougun. Hearing that Tokugawa Sada Sada is entering the room to speak with Shige Shige, both Gintoki and Nobume panicked and started to run away but is stopped by Tsukuyo. With no choice Tsukuyo and Nobume pretends to be prostitude while Gintoki tries to act like Shige Shige. When Tsukuyo tells Sada Sada about Suzuran, the Naraku guards comes and arrests and framed them for killing the high Bafuku. While in jail, Soyo comes and tells them a bed time story based on the actual promise between Suzur an and Maizou. Learing that Maizou is the man that made a promise to Suzuran, the Shinsengumi lets them out and save Maizou. Reaching to Sada Sada place, Maizou's body is thrown and an enraged Gintoki tries to kill Sada Sada but is blocked by an masked enemy. Battling against the enemy, Gintoki gets himself hit by poison needles and is unable to move. When he relized that the enemy is Oboro, he seems to be shocked to meet him again. Hearing about Yoshida Shouyou's crime, Gintoki is boiled with rage and tries to kill Oboro. Overpowered and poisoned by him, Gintoki lays defeated until both Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi arrived. Obi-One Kenofi Arc Trivia *According to Sorachi, Gintoki's name was based on Sakata Kintoki, also known as Kintaro, from a famous folk tale set in the Heian Period. Kintaro became friends with the animals that lived on the mountain where he was raised, and was even capable of battling with them. After certain events, he became a samurai and eventually went under the name Sakata Kintoki (坂田公時). Sorachi-sensei, in one of the question corners explains this, and doesn't intend on making Gin-san a descendant of Kintaro. * Gintoki likes to order a custom "red beans on rice" dish at his local restaurant. *He might not look like it, but Gintoki was noted by Sorachi as a skilled chef (behind the scenes). He is also a capable baker, being able to bake his own strawberry cake at Shinpachi's house as shown in episode 2. *His design was actually for Hijikata's when sorachi lost his first design. **Until now fans created 'Shinsengumi' version of him which named Hijikata Toushirou along with Shimura Shinpachi, Kondou Isao, and Okita Sougo. *It is only during the second part of Episode 97 that Gintoki did not "Physically Abuse" Sarutobi Ayame. This maybe due to him been sick and feable, or it could be in the way Sarutobi approached him and slept next to him unchantedly that made him unable to beat to her. *Gin bows to the Shinsengumi for the first time in Lesson 406 in order to save Obi Hajime, which caused Sougo to take pictures or record Gin on his phone. *Gintoki's nickname Shiroyasha in the Japanese manga meaning White Demon is change to White Knight in the English translation VIZ media. *So far gin swore not to kill people, but so far he tried to kill Tokugawa Sada Sada, oboro, at the beginning Doromizu Jirochou and tried to get rid without caring if they died to Okada Nizou, Sakata Kintoki and Kawakami Bansai. Battles Quotes *''(To Hijikata, anime only) ''"You can slash away any number of men, but you can never betray a girl's innocence." *(To Hasegawa) "So what if the government collapses or the country is ruined! I'm not civic-minded! All I want is to stand tall, and live on until the day I collapse and die!" *(To Katsura) "If you've got enough free time to fantasize about your beautiful death... Why don't you just live your life beautifully to the end?" *(To Shinpachi) "A samurai doesn't need a reason to take action. If something needs saving, all you have to do is grab your sword. Do you love your sister?" *(To Bansai) "Then and now, what I protect has never changed." *(To Tsuu's Father) "The best way to live a full life is to be a child, no matter what your age." *(To Tama) "I didn't forget it.... I couldn't if I tried. Because the colors of all you idiots are mixed into it." See Also * Characters References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Gambler Category:Sadistic Type Category:Swordsmen Category:Yorozuya